


summer, 2019

by akaeijis (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Stream of Consciousness, ig but not rlly, love letter, super vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/akaeijis
Summary: a love letter from someone who's here and to someone who's there. maybe things are simple, maybe should be left unsaid. but yet why isn't it [kl]
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 7





	summer, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> to tyler, my mango, my game pigeon god, my summer —

hello, mango, game pigeon lord, 

how are you? it’s been a hot minute since we’ve talked. i wonder how you are, i miss you sending me pictures of where you go. are you eating well? it’s been a bit rough here for me, but it’s alright and things are getting better. but i want to know about you. are the buildings just as pretty as you showed me, or is the graffiti in downtown still fun to look at? i used to send you pictures of the moon, so like, not to be corny ha, but do you see the same moon? 

(sometimes i feel like you live such a more exciting life than i do, a life that i yearn to be a part of. but its a part of growing and healing to realize that my life is enough for me) 

sometimes i feel your presence next to me like a ghost and for a moment it’s just as warm as your skin or your breath on my neck or your hand in mine - but then the next moment, you turn around and i see your back and you’re gone. but it gets a bit easier everyday and your ghost visits me less and less. 

thoughts plague me at night, the parts that blame myself, that maybe i should’ve tried harder to hold your burdens, to be more understanding, to stop being bitter. . i ask myself, was it my fault? i should’ve been better, i could’ve been better - 

but no. it’s just doubts that haunt me at night just like the moon which is so far away, just like you. because you’re far, far away now, again - just like before. 

i hope you’re doing well, and i know you are. with you’re magnetic energy, your so-so much talent in you, your eyes, your smile, and gosh your eyes? i love the way you used to look at me. you looked at me like i was the only thing you saw, like you saw all of me. i used to think, wow, you must really like(d) me, with those eyes. i felt seen by someone. i used to remember your touch like it never left me, i used to feel like i was always flying as blue as the sky, your kisses felt like fire. but as each day passes, as seasons change, i can’t remember how your eyes looked or how your skin feels. 

i miss you, there’s times where i just want to scream that ‘you were mine first’ or ‘you said you loved me first’ - but you’re not here to hear it. 

in some ways, i know we’re soulmates, if you believe in that. or we were meant to be together, for that time in our life, we were. at times i felt more myself with you than before; but i’m trying, and i will. i’ll be better, myself - 

you promised me the ends of the world, everything, told  _ me  _ to never leave when the whole time i should’ve been worried about  _ you _ , who called me the light of your life, the spirit that ignited from within, that you wanted me, you needed me, you loved me. i should’ve been worried about you leaving. 

i love you, i love you, _ i love you _ \- i want to repeat it, whisper it until the ends of the universe, but as each day passes i think about you a little less, i remember a bit less. 

i feel like i have so much to say to you, i want to share so much music with you, i want to tell you everything, i want to play game pigeon games with you even though i know you’re always going to beat me, but - but it’s the end. 

and maybe that’s for the best. i truly do wish we can become happy memories and maybe laugh about it later. [TOGETHER by aminé is a vibe]

it’s hard for me to watch the last airbender, or studio ghibli films, or go to the  _ beach  _ (the beach, my home, the air i breath and breath out, the place i love and feel myself) _ ;  _ it’s hard to remember a me without you. i hope i can go to the beach again, listen to my favorite songs that i showed you, and dance with the waves and feel myself again. i’m going to be better, everything i am and more without you. 

and maybe when seasons change, maybe in another universe, maybe another lifetime -

we’ll find each other and try again, but this time you’ll find me, take, beg for me, never let me go, never have to see your back as you leave again. 

i truly hope you’re doing well, i love you, and i’m getting better. 

always yours, 

ocean 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a letter to someone i love. 
> 
> i project onto lance a lot. i use him as my coping character i guess? it's a goodbye to him and mayhaps to vld? i love lance so much and vld has brought me lots of joys throughout the years, i can't believe it's 2019 already! i met a lot of people due to vld, gotten closer to many, wrote a fic w stacey which i would consider my best work to date. i just wanted to say that i've grown much over the years. it's not a goodbye to vld, but don't think i'll be as active as before, i'll always love lance and i always love the things i've loved. more like a letting go piece for vld and my past love. 
> 
> [TO KEEp the pattern pretend this is like the sequel to every fic vld ive ever done before, such as 'let me melt under the heat of your sun' or 'you said there is no end' just a letter to lance to keith]
> 
> lmk ur heartbreaking stories! rest now lovers.


End file.
